


I Ship It

by Leven_the_Valkyrie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Librarians, M/M, Shipping, Students, Stynn, fangirling, sora is such a dweeb but i love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leven_the_Valkyrie/pseuds/Leven_the_Valkyrie
Summary: After witnessing something in the school library Sora decided to put together the first ever 'Get Mr. Flynn and Mr. Strife together' brigade.





	

It was the end of the school day. Teenagers and teachers alike all ran out of the jail like building and into their cars or got on buses to make their quick getaways. That is everyone but Sora. The senior was failing most of his classes, and in an attempt to graduate on time he decided to linger behind in the school's library and work on homework. See the poor boy had a nasty habit of procrastinating and would never do his work until the day it was due. And don't even get him started on large projects that took a lot of effort. Those ended up being half assed and usually got a failed grade. But if he had no distractions and in an environment where he could only concentrate on his homework he was confident that he could finish everything on time and get a passing grade.

"Hello Sora. Back again?" The kind librarian asked from behind a large desk as he dog eared the book he had been reading. The man looked young. He could pass as a student. His blond hair was never properly combed and always looked like a birds nest, and behind his reading glasses were dark blue eyes that sparkled with youth. The name badge on his chest read Roxas Strife.

With a groan the brunet placed his heavy bag on a random table, "Yup. I have a book report due next week and I'm almost done with the book."

"What book?"

"The Scarlet Letter." Sora dug said book out of his bag and showed it off like he had to prove he wasn't lying.

An almost evil smirk crossed Roxas's face as he leaned over the desk and said in an almost whisper, "Want me to tell you how it ends so you don't have to read it?"

Of course the librarian had read it already. Roxas was one of the biggest bookworms that Sora knew. Every day that the brunet had come in to work on homework the librarian almost always had a new book with him. Today's book looked like a cheesy romance novel. Possibly a harlequin judging by the cover which had a hunky man embracing a beautiful woman as they stared deeply into each other's eyes. Yup, defiantly a harlequin.

"But how do I know if you're giving me the right ending and not just fucking with me?" Sora held his assigned book to his chest, "I can't fail this paper or else I'll flunk the class and be held back."

"Oh come on. You know I won't let you fail. That means I'd be stuck with you for a whole extra year." Roxas looked around the abandoned library, just to double check that there was no one else was there. When he confirmed that it was just him and the student, Roxas left his post and took a seat next to Sora, "Okay so…" The blond leaned in close to Sora while plucking the book out of his hands to turn where it was bookmarked. The two started to whisper back and forth as the librarian explained the scene and what was to follow.

The two were so engrossed with their conversation they didn't notice a tall redhead walk in with a hardcover book in his hand. Green eyes narrowed at the sight of the two males whispering over a book. They looked a bit too chummy. Not being one for grand entrances, the redhead simply tossed his book on the desk, not expecting it to knock into 'ring for service' bell and making a commotion.

The noise caught Roxas's attention away from Sora. Blue eyes widened and a small smile spread across his face, "Oh. Did you finish the book already Axel?" He got up from his seat and walked behind his desk so he could check the book in. When he didn't get an answer he looked up to see the man retreating, "Hey!" He called. With a sigh Axel turned around to have a civil conversation, "Did you like the book? When I read it I thought it would be something you'd enjoy."

"Yeah it was really good. I had a hard time putting it down. Though it was hard to read at times because it was written so long ago so the way they spoke felt a bit off." Axel looked over at Sora, who had quietly gone back to working on his paper and pretending he wasn't there, "Did you finish your chem homework? It's due tomorrow."

Sora perked up when he was addressed, The Scarlet Letter completely forgotten, "Yup. I finished it the day you handed it out." The brunet opened up his bag and dug around until he found his chemistry folder, "Yup, here it is. See Mr. Flynn, all done." He handed the paper over to the teacher. Ever since his grades began to slip, Axel would always double check to make sure his student was getting his work done. He didn't like it when a student failed on his watch. Even though he was notorious for giving out a lot of work, Axel would always make sure everyone understood what was going on and that no one would fall behind. He was also the most lax teacher when it came to late work, which was currently saving Sora's ass.

Roxas couldn't help but smile at the exchange, "You're a really good teacher Axel. How much you care about your students is really admirable." Green eyes stopped scanning over Sora's paper. Axel turned his head away from Roxas, and Sora could swear his chemistry teacher was blushing.

"I just…" Axel had to swallow a lump that formed in his throat, "I'm late for a meeting." The redhead tossed the paper on the table Sora was sitting at and rushed out of the room.

Two pairs of blue eyes watched the man leave, "Sooo…." Sora put his chemistry homework away, "You and Mr. Flynn are friends?"

Roxas blushed and looked away from the student. He busied himself with checking books in and putting them on a dolly to be reshelved later, "No, not really. He comes in a lot and asks for recommendations. But we don't really talk outside of that."

"Oh." The student quietly went back to his work. At least he was able to get the ending out of Roxas before they were interrupted. Sora quickly glanced over to the librarian and frowned when he saw the longing look directed towards the door Axel had gone through.

~X~x~X~x~

"It was so weird. You could feel the sexual tension radiating all over the room." Sora kicked the soccer ball towards Kairi. It was currently the weekend and with all of their homework finished the trio were out of idea for what to do.

Kairi kicked the ball up in the air and started to juggle it from knee to knee, "Are you sure? Maybe they're just friends. Oh that reminds me, did you guys finish reading the chapter Mr. Flynn assigned? I tried reading it, but my eyes always end up crossing before I can finish a paragraph." The wine haired girl laughed at herself. Science was not her strong suit.

"We don't have to have it read by Wednesday right? How about we go to the library so I can help you and I can totally prove that Mr. Strife and Flynn have something going on."

"But if we're all there then wouldn't that be off putting for them? Hell we don't even know if Mr. Flynn will even show up." Riku interjected from his spot on a swing, his aquamarine eyes watching the ball bounce off of Kairi's knees and towards Sora.

Sora pouted. How dare Riku poke holes into his logic, "We can set it up so Mr. Flynn has to go to the library. And we can always hide. And then I can prove that Stynn is cannon!" He pumped his fists in the air in excitement.

"Stynn?" Kairi and Riku said at the same time.

"Yeah, I decided that's their ship name. I just smashed their last names together."

"That a terrible name Sora." Kairi shook her head, "How abut we use their first names." The ball was passed to her and she put her foot on top of it while she thought, "AkuRoku?"

"AkuRoku? That makes no sense. Neither of their names has Ks or Us in them. Stynn at least uses the right letters."

Sora tried to argue his point but was quickly shot down by his best friend, "I don't know Sor, AkuRoku does have a ring to it."

"Okay, I came here to have a good time but I'm just feeling so attacked right now. I think I'll just go home."

"Dork this is your house." Kairi kicked the ball at Sora and managed to bonk him on the head.

~X~x~X~x~

Monday had come faster than what Sora would have liked. But now he finally had his chance to prove to his friends that their teacher and librarian totally had the hots for each other. But first he needed to get Mr. Flynn to go to the library after school.

He was currently sitting in a chemistry lab. Of course Kairi and Riku were his lab partners. Axel was currently passing out magnesium to students who had finished up their experiments early. On the first day of school the teacher had shown the class that when on fire the mineral could light up the room. Ever since he would hand out strips of magnesium to keep students occupied and out of trouble so the others could finish their work.

When the redhead got to Sora's table he cut six strips and placed them on the end of the table. He went to walk away but was quickly called back but a certain brunet, "Mr. Flynn, I'm sorry to be a bother, but Kairi is having a hard time understanding the chapter and was wondering if you could help her understand it?"

Kairi gawked at her friend and gave him a harsh push, "Jerk! Don't throw me under the bus!"

"If you need help Kairi, I can wait in my classroom after school. Sora why don't you join her? I'll give you extra credit or something."

Sora frowned. That wouldn't work, "Can we meet in the library instead?" The brunet asked, "Since I always do my work in there I noticed it's hard for me to concentrate when I try to study anywhere else."

Axel made an annoyed noise in the back of his throat, "Really Sora? You need to learn to be more adaptable."

"I know, I know. And I'm sorry. But can we just go there just this once?" Sora had his hands clamped in front of him as he gave his teacher his bet puppy-dog eyes. No one could say no to those.

"Just this once. If you want my help again you have to come to my room like everyone else." With that said Axel walked away from the table so he could check on the other students.

Phase one: Complete

~X~x~X~x~

The trio quickly made their way to the library. They had to beat Axel there and sneak passed Roxas. They walked in the room and didn't see anyone behind the circulation desk.

"Wow we got lucky." Riku quietly said as he ushered the others into the room, "We should hide in the religion studies section. No one ever goes there." Sora and Kairi nodded in agreement and quickly ran behind the shelves. The spot was perfect. It was far away that no one would be able to stop them unless they were activity looking, but was close enough that they could easily spy on the desk and hear what was going on.

There weren't behind the shelf long before Roxas came back into the library. He took his usual seat behind the desk and started to click around on the computer, probably slacking off and playing on Facebook. The library was completely quiet with the exception of the clicking of the keyboard for a few minutes. Then the door quietly opened and closed with a squeak, catching Roxas's attention as Axel walked in.

"Here for a new book?" The blond smiled, turning away from the computer and giving the man his full attention.

Axel looked around the room uneasily, searching for something, "Kairi and Sora asked me to meet them here. Did you see them?"

Roxas seemed to deflate at that. Maybe a bit disappointed, "Can't say that have. Are you going to hang around and wait for them or…" He let the question hang, and Sora could swear that he saw hope shining behind his glasses.

"I should stay in case they're running late. If that's okay with you." The redhead fidgeted while looking at the ground.

Roxas walked out from behind his desk and approached the nervous teacher, "Of course you should stay. I mean if you want." He gently put a hand on the man's arm, catching Axel's eye, "I think Sora and Kairi would really appreciate that. Why don't I find you a book to read? There's a young adult series about Greek gods that I think you'd be interested in."

"Yeah? I think I'll give it a try." The redhead smiled. He always was a sucker for fantasy, and it seemed Roxas knew that. Roxas wrapped his hand around Axel's wrist and dragged the redhead towards the other side of the library where the young adult books were kept.

Seeing this as their chance to escape, the trio bolted from their hiding spot and through the library doors, not caring that they slammed behind them. They didn't stop running until they were safely outside and under the bleachers next to the football field.

"See! I told you! They totally want to bang and we need to help!" Sora gasped, trying to catch his breath. Unlike Riku and Kairi he wasn't very athletic. He was doubled over with his hands clasped on his bent knees. A desperate attempt from collapsing on the spot.

"I guess you're right. I never thought I'd see the day when Mr. Flynn would blush so hard." Riku leaned against a poll, "But why do we have to get involved with their lives? They're adults. If they want to be together then

"Becaaaause Riku," Sora whined, "It's true love and they're both too blind to notice it."

Kairi sat on the grass and rested her chin, "I think he's right." Kairi mimicked Sora's big grin, "Plus it'll be fun trying to hook them up. And think of their babies!" The girl gasped, "They'd be so cute! But how do we go about this without making it totally obvious?"

Sora went into deep thought. His blue eyes scanning everything around him as he tried to think of an idea. Then he looked at Kairi and Riku. You could see the lightbulb light up at the top of his head, "I got it!" He straightened up and pointed to Riku, "You tell everyone on the football team that it would be an awesome joke to vote for them as king and queen for prom. And you," He pointed at Kairi, "Convince all the cheerleaders that Mr. Strife and Mr. Flynn would make a cute couple. Really sell it too so they'll put their names on the balled. And make sure that you get the gossip mill going so everyone except for the teachers know about it. See my plan is perfect."

Riku rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Sure Sora. Whatever you say."

~X~x~X~x~

With the plan firmly set in Sora's head and the gossip mill circulating, the brunet spent more and more time in the library, hoping to spy any more moments between his teacher and the librarian. It had been a week and Sora had yet to see Axel or Roxas interact.

It was lunch period and Sora had told Roxas that he needed extra time to study. As usual the library was quiet with the exception of pages turning and chips being eaten. Roxas had given Sora permission to eat while he studied as long as he didn't make a mess and cleaned up after himself.

"Hey Roxas I was wondering if-" Axel walked into the library but stopped midsentence once he saw Sora sitting there.

"Oh, don't mind me." Sora waved at Axel then went back to his work. Well he pretended he was working. He really was eavesdropping.

The redhead gave the student a skeptical look. He slowly walked towards the desk and leaned over so he could quietly talk to the blond, too bad for him that Sora had superhuman hearing.

"So I have cafeteria duty today,"

"Then shouldn't you be watching the kids?" Roxas sounded smug, but Sora didn't dare look up and spook his OTP.

"I think Saïx can handle them by himself for a couple minutes. I was wondering if you'd like to come and hang out. Saïx is such a bore." Sora couldn't see Axel's embarrassed face, but he could hear it in how the man's voice trembled. It was actually pretty cute.

"I would, but…" The sentence hung in the air, making Sora know that Roxas was referring to him. The brunet frowned and slouched in his seat. Great. Just freaking great. He would pipe up that he could leave, but then they would know he was listening in, then Roxas defiantly wouldn't go and maybe Axel would stop coming around altogether.

Well at least they seemed to be on friendlier terms.

~X~x~X~x~

Finally! It was time for prom and Sora couldn't be more excited. Word on the street was that Riku and Kairi had used their statuses of head cheerleader and quarterback and convinced everyone that voting for Mr. Flynn and Mr. Strife for prom king and queen. Thing couldn't be any more perfect.

And God must have wanted things to work out too seeing as how both men were also put on chaperone duty. But they were assigned to different sides of the gym so they haven't seen each other yet.

"Hey Olette." Sora casually slid his top half over a fold out table. A girl sitting in a puffy orange dress and pinned back curls, "How are the votes looking?"

Olette was the class president, and in charge of the votes for king and queen. The girl laughed and shoved the boy away, "You know I can't look at the balled before it's time to count, but," The girl winked, "A lot of people have asked if it was okay to vote for someone who's not on the nominated."

Sora's smile widened. That had to mean they voted for Mr. Flynn and Mr. Strife, "Excellent. I'll see you in an hour then." Sora got up and disappeared back into the crowd to find his friends.

The course of the next hour consisted of Sora dancing with Kairi and Xion, then forcing Riku to a slow dance with him. The silver haired teen grumbled the whole time, but Sora was having too much fun to care. Then the time finally came. It was time to announce the prom king and queen.

All the students crowded around the stage, eager for the results. Sora, of course, was right up front and in the middle. Bouncing with excitement.

Olette walked out with an envelope in hand. On the table behind her sat the crowns for the winners, "The votes are in and I got the results for your king and queen!" Everyone cheered and yelled. The president patiently waited for them to calm down before continuing, "And your king is," She tore open one of the envelopes, "Axel Flynn!" A spot light searched around the room until it landed on the shocked looking redhead. The teacher didn't move, instead he was grabbed by a couple of students and manhandled up on the stage, "Mr. Flynn, your crown." Olette giggled. She stood on her tip-toes to be able to reach the top of the red spikes.

"Wait, a teacher can't be prom king. That's not how it works." But Axel never attempted to remove the crown.

"Well that's how the votes came out. I guess our class just liked you more than each other. Okay then onto the queen." A long pause lingered in the room as the girl slowly peeled open the last envelope, drawing out the suspense, "Roxas Strife! Congratulations!"

Again the spotlight roamed around the room until it found the shell-shocked blond. But unlike Axel, Roxas managed to make his way up to the stage. Olette had no problem putting the crown on his head. It wasn't until everyone started clapping did the blond snap out of it, "How did I get voted? I'm not even a teacher. I bet half of you don't even know what I do."

"Aren't you the janitor?" Some unknown person in the crowd yelled.

"Oh god." Roxas face palmed.

"Okay, time for the first dance!" Olette signaled to the DJ. The music started to play and the crowed cleared out a circle in the middle of the dance floor.

Axel and Roxas exchanged an uneasy look, "Well we should give them what they want." Axel whispered to his queen and held out a hand. Roxas just nodded in agreement and took the offered hand. The two slowly made their way back down to the dance floor.

There was some awkward fumbling and muttered apologize as the two tried to figure out where to place their arms and Axel stepped on Roxas's feet more than once. Sora couldn't help but feel a sense of pride swell in his chest as he watched the two smile like idiots and slowly sway to the sound of the music.

"Kiss!" He yelled. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Soon everyone was chanting along with him. Blue and green eyes stared in to each other, silently having a conversation that could affect them in more ways than one. Axel gently cupped Roxas's chin and guided his face towards his until their lips met in a quick kiss. Then another one. Then one more. One more just for good measure.

Soon the other adult chaperones had to intervene before things went any farther than PG-13.

~X~x~X~x~

It was a nice day out. Sun was shining, the birds were out singing. Any kid would have loved the opportunity go to out and play, but Sora was stuck inside. Finishing up his homework.

"Hey Ax." Roxas cheerfully said. A bright smile on his face when said redhead walked in.

Axel wore a matching smile as he walked up to the blond and gave him a quick peck on the forehead, "I have a meeting to get to, but I just wanted to confirm that we're still going out for dinner."

"You know you could have just texted me." Roxas took his reading glasses off and placed them on top of the book he had been reading.

Axel just gave the blond a confident smile and intertwined their finger together, "I know. But I just wanted an excuse to see you."

Roxas pulled his hand out of the redhead's grasp and booped him on the nose, "Well you saw me, so go before you're late." Axel just gave the blond a two fingered salute before rushing out the door. Roxas watched the man go with a dreamy sigh.

Sora watched the whole exchange with a red face. What had he created? The student was happy that he was able to get the two together. He really was. But did that mean he had subjected himself to all of this mush and gush every time he came in to do his homework? How would he pass his classes now?


End file.
